NES Godzilla / Kapitel 5: Entropy (Teil 2)
Nach... DAS, wechselte das Spiel zurück zum Spielfeld. Ich versuchte alles um nicht loszuschreien, und meine Hände zitterten so heftig, dass ich kaum den Controller halten konnte. Ich weiß, das Spiel wollte mich testen ob ich weiterspielen würde. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, es würde so weit gehen. Oder das es überhaupt in der Lage wäre, so etwas zu tun. Ich spürte wie mein Gehirn langsam durchzudrehen begann als ich mich selbst fragte "Hast das Spiel gerade meine Gedanken gelesen?" Das konnte nicht möglich sein. Aber welche andere Erklärung dafür gab es? Nun war der Moment wo ich es nicht länger leugnen konnte was so offensichtlich war: Dieses Spiel ist lebendig. Und nicht nur das, es kann auch eine Art von Geistiger Verbindung zum Spieler aufbauen. Und trotzdem, konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen zum Spielen aufzuhören. Ich weiß nicht ob es das Spiel war was mit meinem Hirn machte was es wollte, oder es meine sture Neugier war, aber selbst mit der vorherigen Offenbarung, wollte ich unbedingt das bis zum Ende durchstehen. Sogar mehr als vorhin, als ich Dementia besiegte. So schrecklich wie es sein könnte, sogar gefährlich, weiß ich, dass wenn ich jetzt zum spielen aufhöre, ich nie in der Lage wäre aufzuhören darüber zu denken. Wenn ich versuchen würde das Spiel zu resetten, könnte es sein das es wieder normal werden würde. Wie viele Personen werden wohl je Zeuge aus erster Hand von etwas vergleichbarem, geschweige denn sind in der Lage Screenshots davon zu machen? So abgefuckt wie es auch war, das war eine einmalige Erfahrung im Leben. Aber selbst so, konnte ich kein Risiko für meine Gesundheit eingehen. Ich hatte die Fernbedienung direkt neben mir liegen, bereit um den Fernseher auszuschalten falls ich das Gefühl hatte mich in Gefahr zu befinden. Und falls das nicht funktionierte, würde ich den Stecker aus der Wand ziehen oder einfach nur aus dem Zimmer rennen. Sicherlich wäre das genug... Welche Kräfte das "Spiel" auch immer hatte, schien es so als ob es beschränkt sei in dem was es auf dem Bildschirm zeigen konnte und was seine "geistige Verbindung" tun konnte. Das letztere war, was mich beunruhigte. Ich wusste noch immer nicht, mit was ich es zu tun hatte, deshalb wollte ich es nicht unterschätzen. Ich machte für ein paar Minuten eine Pause um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Und dann ging es zurück zum Spiel. Und wenn wir schon von Fernsehern sprechen: Es war ein TV Bildschirm Symbol direkt unter dem weißen Wald, den ich gerade verlies, und da die Animation des ersten so bizarr war, wollte ich herausfinden was bei diesem passierte. Auch wenn ich die selbe Animation erwartete, bekam ich eine komplett andere zu sehen: Merkwürdig. Die Musik für dieses hier, war die Neptun Spielbrett Musik. Passend, dachte ich, vor allem da es ein Fischmann und so war. Ich konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen und wunderte mich was der Grund für diese Dinger ist. Dort war ein weiteres TV Symbol, und ich vermutete das diese auch eine einzigartige Animation haben musste. Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen um zu sehen was sich dahinter befindet, bevor ich Entropy verlasse. Aber dann wurde es Zeit für ein anderes Level. Das Symbol mit dem goldenen Ziegel war das nahste, weshalb ich darauf zu ging, und in einem "Gold Labyrinth" Level startete. Mein Leben und meine Energie wurden wieder aufgefüllt. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, wie oder warum, aber ich war froh mich nicht halbtot in das ungewisse zu begeben. Ich habe auch bemerkt das der Sprite von Mothra zur halben Größe als normal geschrumpft wurde. Die Musik war ein langsames, ominöses Trommeln, mit weiblichem Gesang der nach einer Minute einsetzte. Sehr gruselig. Das Gold Labyrinth selber war eine Besonderheit. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie das Level wohl ausgesehen hätte, wenn ich Godzilla oder Anguirus benutzt hätte, den fliegen schien unerlässlich zu sein um hier voranzuschreiten. Eine andere Sache die meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte war, dass wenn man nach links geht, sich das Monster tatsächlich dreht und nach links sieht. Das klingt eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich, aber im Original Spiel war es nur darauf ausgelegt das man nach recht geht, weshalb man beim nach Links gehen, sich das Monster entweder Rückwärts ging oder flog. Dieses Level war erstaunlich riesig, den jedesmal wenn ich dachte ich erreichte ein Ende, oder wäre wieder am Anfang angelangt, entdeckte ich etwas komplett neues. Dinge wie Lavahindernisse, neuen Gegnern und Gesichtsstatuten. Und ich entdeckte eine Statue in einer Sackgasse mit weit aufgerissen Augen die mich anstarrte. Die Nacht in der Melissa starb, sie hatte die ganze Zeit einen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den exakt selben. Selbst als sie vom Truck erfasst wurde, hatte sie immer noch den selben Ausdruck. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich habe das Gefühl als ob mich wirklich etwas von hinter dem Bildschirm anstarrt wenn ich es ansehe: Ich wollte wirklich nicht mehr an diese Nacht erinnert werden, deshalb verlies ich die Statue beinahe so schnell wie ich sie entdeckte. Ich musste ohnehin den Ausgang finden, was sich als keine leichte Aufgabe herausstellte. Es fühlte sich an als ob sich das Level in alle Richtungen unendlich erstreckte. Ich musste für mindestens fünfzehn Minuten durch das Level gewandert sein, bevor ich endlich etwas sah. Es war eine Kreatur die nicht aus Gold war. Anscheinend die einzige Ihrer Art in diesem Level. Da es keine Fähigkeiten hatte sich fliegend fortzubewegen, ging es auf der Plattform vor und zurück. Aber nicht lange nach dem ich es fand, erschien eine der fliegenden Maschinen, ergriff es und flog damit davon. Die Maschine hatte mich anscheinend nicht gesehen, weshalb ich beschloss ihr zu folgen um zu sehen wohin es die Kreatur brachte. Die Maschine stoppte in einem Raum mit einem großem Kesselähnlichem Objekt im Zentrum. Die Maschine schwebte über den Kessel und lies die Kreatur hineinfallen. Die Kreatur entwich aus einem Loch an der Seite des Kessels und war nun in der selben goldenen Farbe geschmückt, wie alles andere auch. Die Maschine flog weg. Ich wusste nicht was ich damit anfangen sollte, aber ich bin froh das ich hierher kam, da ich kurz danach den Ausgang fand. Als ich zurück am Brett ankam, realisierte ich das die Bosse sich kein Stück bewegt hatten. Ein wenig seltsam, aber es störte mich nicht besonders, da es meine Planung durch Entropy leichter machte. Es gab immer noch zwei neue Symbole zu erkunden, die Indigo Klippen und eine schwarze Version des Labyrinths. Da es nur drei schwarze Labyrinth Symbole gab (welche von den Bossen umgeben waren) spielte ich als erstes die Indigo Klippen. Es hatte große Ähnlichkeiten mit den blauen/grünen Bergen. Die Level Grafiken hatten die selbe "zerfetzte" Optik, genauso wie eine neue Farbvariante der Wolken und des Mondes aus der Giftmüllhalde. Die Musik, (wenn man dass so nennen kann) war nur ein tiefes Grollen. Eines der ersten Dinge die ich entdeckte, waren diese bunten Kreaturen mit ihren großen Köpfen die aus einer Höhle am Boden erschienen. Sie alle machten ein synchrones Zitter Geräusch, gingen in einer Gruppe nach Recht und ignorierten mich. Da es keinen anderen Weg gab, folgte ich Ihrer Route. Mehr und mehr kamen aus der Höhle, bis die Gruppe aus ungefähr einhundert Kreaturen bestand. Schließlich endete der Pfad bei einer Klippe. Ich war schockiert als ich die Klippe erreichte, all diese Kreaturen begannen in den Abgrund zu springen: Ich habe schon zuvor Gegner gesehen die über eine Klippe gehen, aber ich hab noch nie NPC´s gesehen die Massenselbstmord begehen. Sehr beunruhigende Art ein Level zu beginnen. Ich machte weiter, flog über verschiedene merkwürdige Tiere wie diese hier: Eine andere Gruppe der bunten "Wackelköpfe" war auf und ab Springend, nur um von einem großen Vogel geschnappt zu werden, bei welchem ich mir sicher bin das es Varianten des Sprites des Condors aus *Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster* ist. Ich besiegte einige der Condors im Kampf, aber es störte mich das diese Wackelköpfe so eifrig darauf waren zu sterben. Wenn dieses Spiel lebendig ist... möglicherweise sind diese Kreaturen in den Levels auch "am Leben"? Und einige haben ein sehr unglückliches Leben was ich als Anzeichen dieses Verhaltens sehe. Aber was veranlasst sie das zu tun? Im hinteren Bereich meiner Gedanken, verdächtigte ich am ehesten den Leuchten Mond im Himmel als Grund... Am Ende des Levels, sah ich eine weitere Gruppe der Wackelköpfe auf ein großes Monster zumarschieren um verschlungen zu werden. Es begann mich anzuwidern und aus als Impuls darauf feuerte ich einen Augenlaser auf das Monster und die Wackelköpfe. Ich zerstörte die Höhle. Das Monster wurde wütend und rannte durch die Verbleibenden Wackelköpfe um mich zu bekämpfen. Es mangelte ihm an Fernangriffen und war unerbittlich. Aber es war keine Herausforderung für mich. Nun war ich bei der Hauptausdehnung, kurz vor den Bossen. Mein Plan war, dass ich mich zuerst um Battra kümmere, dann Megalon. Anschließend würde ich den letzten Fernseher anschauen, und das schwarze Labyrinth spielen, bevor ich gegen Mechagodzilla kämpfe. Und zum Schluss, mache ich das Verfolgungslevel mit der Höllenbestie. Ich war neugierig ob es wohl wieder eine neue Form haben würde. Aber eines nach dem anderen, es wird Zeit Battra zu erledigen. Wie erwartet begann es den Kampf in seiner Larven Form. Die Musik war die Varan´s Kampf Musik. Wann immer das Spiel ein neues Godzilla Kaiju hinzufügte das mehr als eine Form hatte, erschien jedes mal diese andere Form. Für ein Spiel das üblicherweise unerklärlich war, war es erschreckend Konsistenz und genau mit den neuen Kaiju Bossen. Der Kampf begann einfach. Larven Battra kämpfte in einem ähnlichen Stil wie Maguma es tat, es schnellte vor und zurück und feuerte gelegentlich einen Blitz von seinem Horn aus. Während des Kampfes bemerkte ich das sich Mothra´s Kampffähigkeiten zu meinem Vorteil geändert hatten: 1. Der Augenlaser machte nun den doppelten Schaden als normalerweise, und waren nun so stark wie die Schläge von Godzilla. Das Giftpuder wurde ähnlich verbessert, und hatte diesen netten Nebeneffekt das es nun tatsächlich einen Gegner TRAF wenn man es benutzte. 2. Im originalem Spiel konnte Mothra obwohl sie fliegen konnte, nicht über einen Gegner hinweg fliegen. Man wurde genauso zurückgeworfen als würde man einfach so in sie hineinlaufen, was furchtbar nerv tötend war. Aber jetzt nicht mehr! Ich konnte die Richtung ändern und herum fliegen, was eine große Hilfe war weil: Imago Battra zu bekämpfen hat eine große Ähnlichkeit damit einen Klon von Mothra zu bekämpfen, obwohl Battra um bemerkbar schneller und stärker ist. Nicht länger durch seine langsame Larven Form Behindert, war Imago Battra ein Gegner zum fürchten. Auch wenn nun der Hornblitz fehlte, hatte es nun einen noch stärkeren Augenlaser. Battra konnte genauso wie ich die Richtung ändern, wodurch dieser Kampf eine Menge herumfliegen und ausweichen beinhaltete. Verdammt nochmal, es machte sogar ziemlich viel Spaß um ehrlich zu sein. Nach dem ich Battra besiegt hatte, war ich aufgeregt zu sehen wie Megalon wohl so sein würde. Aber zuerst machte ich mich auf dem Weg durch ein Indigo Klippen Level und schoss mich durch eine große Menge der Kreaturen für die Gesundheit Power Ups. So nun zu Megalon. Seine Musik war das Gigan theme. Machte sogar Sinn, da Gigan sein Kampfpartner in Megalon´s einem (und bisher einzigem) Filmauftritt war. Er hatte große Ähnlichkeiten mit Moguera, allerdings schneller, und mit mehr Waffen. Er begann damit mit seinen Bohrern auf mich zuzustürmen. Ich mochte es um Ihn herum vor und zurück zu fliegen, was ihn wirklich zu nerven schien. Nach einigen Sekunden, machte er einen Schritt zurück und begann Granaten auszuspucken. Diese bereiteten mir echt Kummer, da sie abprallten wenn sie den "Boden" berührten. Schlussendlich begann er seinen Blitzstrahl zu spammen. Er ging nur gerade aus, wodurch es leicht war mich unter Ihm wegzuducken und ihn mit dem Augenlaser zu beschießen. Alles in allem würde ich ihn als stark, widerstandsfähig, aber dumm bezeichnen. Ich näherte mich nun dem Ende von Entropy. Ich hatte gerade erst Megalon besiegt und ich startete den letzten TV Bildschirm um zu sehen was ich dieses mal zu sehen bekomme. Das Ergebnis war unangenehm. Die Musik für diese grausame Szene war die Passwort Musik. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden warum diese Animation so düster und brutal im Vergleich zu den anderen zwei war. Das ganze Spiel schien immer bösartiger zu werden. Als ich dabei war Entropy zu beenden, begann ich mich... aufgelöst zu fühlen. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. so als ob ich plötzlich müde werde, obwohl ich es zuvor nicht war. Am wahrscheinlichsten war es einfach die Anspannung von all dem was in diesem Spiel passierte die mich einzuholen schien, aber wer weiß. Die letzte Level Art von Entropy war, was ich das "Schatten Labyrinth" nenne. Die Umgebung wurde neu eingefärbt von Gold in Schwarz. Die Musik bestand aus düsteren Umgebungsgeräuschen, ähnlich des UNVERZEILICHEN KÄLTE Loops, aber deutlich anders. Die Musik war mein erstes Anzeichen das dieses Level beunruhigend sein wird. Ich reiste durch das Labyrinth für ungefähr eine Minute, und ich bemerkte das es keine herumfliegenden Kreaturen gab. Es war ein seltsamer Übergang von dem Gold Labyrinth, welches von den Kreaturen überrannt wurde, zu diesem Level was gar nichts beinhaltete. Aber das konnte auch etwas Gutes sein, eventuell gab es keine Hindernisse und ich könnte mit Leichtigkeit durch das Level geraten. Dann wurde das Bild schwarz. Und sofort schnappte ich aus meiner "Benommenheit" vor ein paar Sekunden hervor. Alles wurde dunkler so dass das einzige was ich sehen konnte, der Sprite von Mothra war. Ich konnte nicht sagen wohin ich ging, und ich endete verzweifelt in einer Wand nach der anderen. Ich hörte ein Geräusch, das Geräusch einer Gruppe die einen Gang entlangläuft. Und gemeinsam mit dem rennen kam das Gebrülle. Lautes dröhnendes Geräusch welches ich als einen tollwütigen Hund in der Größe eines Elefanten beschreiben würde der mit Wut schreit. Und ich konnte sagen, dass was dieses Geräusch machte, aus einer großen Gruppe bestand. Ich wusste das etwas da war, aber erst als ich einige Bildbearbeitungen machte , konnte ich erkennen wie meine Verfolger aussahen: Aber zu der Zeit konnte ich nicht sehen wer sie waren, oder wohin es ging. Ich war wortwörtlich Blind unterwegs, und die Menge der Biester sollte schließlich zu mir aufschließen. Alles woran ich denken konnte war "NEIN!" als ich sah wie rapide der Lebensbalken dahin schwand. Die Monster hatten die Hälfte meines Lebens genommen bevor ich in Sicherheit war. Das "Licht" kam zurück und die Angreifer waren verschwunden. Und so wurde die Herausforderung dieses Levels enthüllt: Finde den Ausgang bevor das Licht ausging und ein Monsterrudel einen zerriss. Ich war nun im Panikmodus, bewegte mich so schnell wie ich konnte, während ich jeden Weg nach einem Ausgang absuchte. Als ich durch das Level spielte, ging das Licht ganze drei mal aus. Das zweite mal wäre ich normalerweise Hackfleisch gewesen, wäre nicht eine dieser Statuen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen gewesen: Als ich dicht bei Ihr stand, schienen mich die Monster zu vermeiden, solange bis das Licht zurück kam. Die Statue wehrte sie irgendwie ab. Ich war in Sicherheit solange ich in der Nähe der Statue blieb, aber zur selben Zeit musste ich weiter und den Ausgang finden. Das Schatten Labyrinth stellte sich als um einiges kleiner heraus als das Gold Labyrinth, da es mich nur ungefähr 6 Minuten kostete bis zum Ende zu gelangen. Aber vor dem Ende, waren eine Reihe von Gängen die gerade aus verliefen, ohne einem Ausgang sobald sie betreten wurden. Entweder erreichte man das Ende bevor die Monster einem erwischten, oder man starb. Glücklicherweise schaffte ich es heraus. Nur mehr ein einziger Boss, Mechagodzilla. Ich startete den Kampf, und bekam etwas unerwartetes: Nicht nur schoss mein Leben zu 100% zurück (Es schien das zufällig zu tun), aber statt eines Ersatz Bosses, bekämpfte ich Godzilla. Aber Jeder Godzilla Fan der etwas auf sich hielt würde das herausfinden. Mecha-Godzilla begann wie der Kampf gegen einem Klon Godzilla, aber seine Verkleidung brannte nach nur drei Lebensbalken weg. Normalerweise passierte eine Transformation nur nach der Hälfte. Zu diesem Moment war es wie der Kampf gegen Mecha-Godzilla im normalem Spiel. Es fühlte sich zur Abwechslung ziemlich gut an, mal einen der normalen Gegner zu bekämpfen. Obwohl, er war nicht ganz so wie normal, er hatte außerdem einen Regenbogenlaser und Fingerraketen. Dies hielt mich davon zurück den alten Trick zu benutzen in dem man ihm in eine Ecke drängte und ihn mit dem Augenlaser traf in einer Stelle wo er einen nicht erreichen konnte, aber das war sowieso immer schon ein billiger Trick. Aber nach dem ich seine Gesundheit auf die Hälfte hinunterbrachte, begann etwas seltsames zu passieren. Sein Sprite begann zu glitchen, in der ziemlich gleichen Weise wie Gezora am Anfang in der ersten Welt hatte. Nach einigen Sekunden begannen die Fehler eine neue Form zu bilden... Und so hatte das Spiel "Nicht-Mecha-Godzilla" erschaffen, und ich entdeckte das dieser Visuelle Glitch irgendwie damit in Verbindung stand wenn das Spiel etwas neuerschaffte. Das menschliche Gesicht auf diesen gab ihm ein besonders unheimliches aussehen. Es war eines der stärkeren Ersatz Monster, und hatte die meiste Feuerpower. Hier abgebildet ist sein Mundlaser, in welchem ich erwischt wurde. Auch wenn es etwas stärker war, war es auch etwas langsamer als sein original Gegenstück und konnte nicht soviel herumspringen. Ich gewann den Kampf in dem ich ständig aus seiner Feuerlinie blieb, die Maschine mit Giftpuder bombardierend als ich über ihn hinweg flog. Eine letzte Sache noch: Die Verfolgung der Höllenbestie. Oh man. "Ich kann es genauso gut hinter mich bringen," dachte ich. Die Entropy "Verfolgungsjagd" endete als genau das was ich am meisten befürchtet hatte: Ein Labyrinth Level. All die anderen Verfolgungsjagden, allesamt schwierig, waren extrem unkompliziert. Du musstest nur nach recht laufen und nicht berührt werden. Aber dieses nahm all die Einfachheit heraus. Es gab kein Anzeichen dazu wie groß dieses Labyrinth sein würde, oder wo sich der Ausgang befand. Und nun musste ich nicht jeden Weg genau zurückverfolgen um meinen Weg hinauszufinden, ich musste auch vermeiden mit einem Treffer von dem rotem Monster getroffen zu werden. Und für die ersten dreißig Sekunden, erschien es nicht. Aber ich wusste es würde, und als ich begann das Tempo zu erhöhen, hörte ich ein lautes flatterndes Geräusch: Und hier war es nun ein einer "fliegenden Form". Es flog mit Fledermaus ähnlichen Flügeln, und war so schnell und unnachgiebig wie noch nie. Durch Gründe die ich bereits nannte, war dies wohl die nervenzerreißendste Verfolgungsjagd von allen "End Jagden", und als solche musste ich den Fokus auf das Spiel konzentrieren und machte keine Screenshots. Trotzdem machte ich einen von dem roten Monster als es etwas tat, was ich sehr interessant fand. Ich brachte es zusammen es abzuschütteln durch einen Pfad den ich nahm mit dem es nicht gerechnet hatte, und es wurde von einer der organischen Wände des roten Labyrinths behindert um mich anzugreifen. Oder so dachte ich. Es versuchte für einen Moment sich durch die Wand zu krallen, bevor es seinen Mund öffnete und sein Kiefer mit seinem Darm hervorschoss und damit die Wand auseinandernahm. Aber diese wenigen Millisekunden die das Monster zurückgehalten wurden, könnte der Schlüssel sein das ich den Ausgang fand. Der Weg zum Ausgang war lang und Komplex, aber was ich mich noch in etwa erinnern konnte, war das ich nach oben und dann zurück nach Links flog. Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, warum ich diesen Pfad nahm. Ich vermute es war wohl nur eine glückliche Ahnung. Ich schwitzte stark, aber mein Glück hatte mich erneut gerettet. Ich hoffte das es nicht verschwand, bevor ich das Spiel beendet hatte. Jetzt gab es nur mehr zwei weitere Welten. Als nächstes wurde die vorletzte Welt "Extus" genannt: < Vorheriger Teil | Original | Nächster Teil > Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mehrteiler